The Avenger
by Laken2
Summary: A strange Person follow Kagome through the well. Who is he and what is he Character kill offs.
1. chapter 1 Ryu's birth

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show.

Chapter 1 The birth of Ryu

"How did I get here last thing I remember is falling down the well," said a man with silver hair and blue strips on his cheeks.

'I must get back to my wife but I can't get back. I sense a miko.' As he turned his head a woman fires an arrow at him. He dodges just in time.

"Why fire at me miko I have not attacked anyone," says the strange man.

"You are a demon," says the woman

"I am not just some demon," says the Mighty demon.

"You are an Inu demon then you show compassion to humans then?" asks the miko "I am Sara alabaster"

12 months later

"I have found you a way home my love go back to your time I will be ok but I must get to the hospital. NOW GO!" said Sara

"Thank you for your kindness Sara please forgive me for leaving," says the demon

"I do but we both know you must go back," said Sara

As the demon jumped in to the portal Sara ran to her car and drove to the Hospital. On the way there she was in a wreck. An ambulance took her to the hospital were she died.

"Father she asked if you will take the boy and raise him," said the doctor

"I will, give him to me," said the priest

17 years later

"My name is Ryu Alabaster not Ryan McAdam, So stop calling me Ryan ok and you are not my dad he died right after he went back to his home," yelled Ryu "am I am going to that Student exchange in Japan. And I am taking the stuff my parents left me."

Ryu left to go to Japan the next day a woman meet him at the airport.

"Hello Ryu how are you," asked the woman

"I am fine Ms. Higurashi thank you for letting me stay at your home," said Ryu

"Its fine but my daughter is going to be gone for a few days so you will have to wait to meet her," said Ms. Higurahi

Later that day Ryu went out to see the city when he heard a woman scream. He ran to see what happened only to see three men with guns and two with swords. Trying to mug a young woman.

"Hey asshole leave her alone and pick on someone your own size," shouted Ryu as he pulled out a long wooden stick exaple

One guy shot at him but he slung the bullet right back at him. (The bullet move along side the stick and Ryu switch directions with the stick in the right way so the bullet wound follow.)

"Give up now or else," said Ryu

"Get him boys," said one of the thugs

"You asked for it" said Ryu with what semmed like blinding speed all the thugs ended up in a pile dead.

"How did you do that it was like something Inuyasha would do are you a demon," asked the young woman.

"No I am not a demon and who is Inuyasha," said Ryu

"Sorry I am Kagome Higurashi," said the young woman

"Your Kagome my name is Ryu Alabaster I am the exchange student living at you home," said Ryu

"Hi, Ryu," said Kagome

"Your Mom said you would not be back for a couple of days." said Ryu

" I came back for supples Ryu," said Kagome

"Ok Miko whatever you say," said Ryu.

"What did you say how did you know I was a miko?" asked Kagome

"Crap I let it slip," said Ryu, "My mom was a Miko but she was American"

"Oh," that explains the weird aura I am getting from you," said Kagome

"Ya lets go with that," said Ryu

They went back to Kagome's house ate dinner talked about school, friends, and stuff they like. That night Ryu saw Kagome sneak into the well house and down the well.

"How did she do that. Well here goes nothing," said Ryu to himself as he jumped into the well.

He saw a glow of colors and then the sides of the well. All of a sudden something pulled him up.

"Who are you and how did you get through the well," yelled an angry Inuyasha

"Inuyasha his name is Ryu he is an American exchange student. He is living at my house for a year. So put him down," said Kagome.

"He smells weird but I am keeping my eyes on you Ryu," said Inuyasha.

"Go right ahead Inuyasha," said Ryu, "I am going for a walk be back in a minute"


	2. Chapter 2 the third sword

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters

Chapter 2 A third sword of the fang

Later that night the village the Keade lives in was under attack by some one who had hair like Inuyasha but black clothing instead of red.

Inuyasha and the gang attacked the demon but Ryu was nowhere to be found.

"It must be one of Naraku's detachments " said Kagome

"No it isn't Kagome," said Inuyasha

"Very cleaver Yasha I'm Inuryuko a powerful dog demon," said Inuryuko "No one is injured or dead Yasha." Inuryuko pulled out a sword as big a Tetsiaga but it had a blade at both ends. (Like a double bladed sword bu the blades are like Tetsiaga) "Tetsboku darkness slash," yelled Inuryuko.

Black energy hit Inuyasha but all it did was knock he in the air. When Inuyasha hit the ground he was unharmed and Inuryuko was gone.

"He didn't hurt me. He was having fun. I got to go see Sesshourmoru tomorrow and I will go alone," said Inuyasha.

"No you won't go alone I'm going with you and so is everyone else," said Kagome

"NO THEY WON'T THIS IS FAMILY BUSINESS NOT THIER BUSINESS," said Inuyasha with red eyes. "And don't you dare sit me it is my family business not yours"

"Sit," yelled Kagome but nothing happened to Inuyasha

"The neckless is gone Kagome," said Sango

"You can never sit me again yay," said Inuyasha

"This Sesshoumoru has to talk to Inuyasha alone if I catch any of you trying to leason in I will kill you," said Sesshoumoru.

"Sesshoumoru I was going to find you tomorrow," said Inuyasha

"I heard. I found this book in the castle today. Father wrote it.," said Sesshoumoru

Inuyasha opened the book and began reading.

Dear my sons,

I have something important to tell you. I made a third sword with the help of a Miko named Sara. Sara helped me after I landed in her world after a battle. She became my third mate but never had a child. I left the sword with her. It is called Tetsboku it changes in to a sword that has a blade on each end. When not transformed it looks like a staff.

Inuyasha if you are reading this I thought I was never going to get back home to my time that is the only reason a took a third mate. The third sword has power over dark and light. It can bring out someones good or bad side. It is attack and defend weapon only someone in our family can use it if you and Sesshoumoru touches it at the same time the sword will spit in to two swords. If noone else in our family touches it.

Sorry it is short the next few will be. Also this takes place after Narku is destroyed and they are looking for the other jewel shards.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 3 Brother where art thou

"Are you saying we have a half-brother," said Inuyasha.

"Yes father was wrong when he wrote that she didn't have a child," said Sesshoumoru

"He is half-demon and half priest. Just great.," said Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumoru you will die now you asshole," yelled a voice as a staff came crashing down in front of Sesshoumoru. Then the staff was placed at his neck.

"Who dares attack this Sesshoumoru," said Sesshoumoru

"I Ryu Alabaster am gonig to kill you," shouted Ryu a hint of red glowing in his eyes. "You killed my brother in the future for some sword now I will kill you."

"Your brother,"why would I kill a human for a normal sword" said Sesshoumoru.

"You wish I was human my real name is InuRyuko and I am a half demon. And brother is Inuyasha." said Ryu.

"You are father's third child," asked Sesshoumoru

"Yes I am I did not find out I had a brother till one day I smelled Inuyasha and saw you kill him," said Ryu

"Inuyasha looks as if we found our brother now we can stop Hiro The Lord of Southern Lands" said Sesshoumoru

"Who," said Inuyasha and Ryu at the same time

Kagome woke up from her dream. "That was a weird dream" Kagome said to herself. I will have to ask Keade about it later.

"No need to ask it is true I am the third son. But don't tell Inuyasha or Sesshoumoru. I will kill Sesshoumoru for what he did to Inuyasha and his mate." said Ryu from behind her.

"Ryu I have a question about Inuyasha mate who is it," asked Kagome.

"I can tell you this it will not be you if you do not change. I have seen it as you, a female dog demon, and a cat demon." said Ryu.

"Mangy wolf get out of here before I kill you and leave Kagome alone," yelled Inuyasha.

"I am here to see MY WOMAN you can't tell me when I can or can't see her. Mutt" yelled Koga.

"That it Iron reaver soul stealer" yelled Inuyasha as he went for Koga.

"SIT" yelled Kagome

Inuyasha hit the ground when the spell wore off he stood in front of Kagome.

"That is it Kagome I tired of you treating me like some kind of animal you can just command you are worse than Kikyo at least she never sat me or command me like a pet. I am gone I will collect all the jewel shards and kill Naraku all by myself." shouted Inuyasha. Then he took off.

"You have lost him Kagome and there is only one way to get him back. You must find him and apologize to him and remove the neckless by yourself with no help." said Ryu. "And as for you Koga I have no subduing neckless and yes you will die. 'Brother where art thou she does need you' thought Ryu before he attacked Koga. "Heart breaker life taker" yelled Ryu as a black light emitted from Ryu's hand. As Ryu attacked his spell to make him smell and look human went away. Instead was what looked like Inuyasha but black clothing instead of red.

"Inuryuko" whispered Sango, Maroku, Shippo, and Kagome

Koga feel dead to the ground on the first hit.

"Brother where art thou" said Ryu under his breath.

"No one insults Inuyasha and gets away with it and I mean no one. So Maroku, Sango, Shippo if you ever insult him again I will kill you just like I kill Sesshoumoru in the future." said Ryu.

"Now Kagome I will go will you but I won't help you. We WILL leave a dawn or you can leave him alone for the rest of his life. It is your choice, but he will find love if you all didn't treat him like an animal teasing him, sitting him. You hurt him when you bring up Kikio he loved her she was his first love. She cared for him when no one else would. Yet when he goes and see her you get on to him. You all hurt his demon pride if he didn't have that neckless you all would be dead. He would kill you first Shippo." said Ryu.

"Who are you to tell us what to do. Inuyasha is a jerk. He is mean too all of us," said Sango. Immediately after the last word was spoken Ryu had Sango aginst a tree by her throat his hand glowing blue pointed at Maroku.

"Apologize now slayer or else I will cripple your love. He will be alive but will not be able to talk or move." said Ryu "No one insults my brother"

"Your brother Inuyasha is your brother than I am sorry." said Sango.

"I glad Inuyasha is gone. He was always hitting me and making Kagome leave." said Shippo.

"Die Shippo," yelled Ryu.


End file.
